


a princess and a scoundrel

by cloandhazza



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, han would so do this okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloandhazza/pseuds/cloandhazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh screw it, there's no way I could ever say no. Looks like we're getting married, Han Solo." Leia gave in and Han slipped the ring on her finger, a gigantic grin on his face.</p><p>"I love you." He said softly as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	a princess and a scoundrel

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have posted this before but i posted it wrong lol,, inspired by christina perri's 'arms' so have a listen as you read!

Han couldn't take his eyes off of her. Just watching her do her thing, doing her 'General Leia' duties and talking to all these people so professionally, it captivated him. It was one of the reasons he loved when the Falcon needed repairs, because it meant he got to spend time just watching her. His favourite part was when she (inevitably) noticed his staring, and got the cutest smile on her face. God, he loved her so much. It wasn't until one day during his normal stare-at-Leia-working routine that he got an idea.

He slipped out of the room without a sound and ran down the halls of the base to their shared room. Sitting down on the bed, he took a moment to think about what exactly it was he wanted to do with his plan - and then he got the perfect idea. He looked in their closet and found his favourite outfit of hers, laying it out on the bed for her. He changed into a better shirt and a newer vest, and found something to write a note on. 'Princess, put this on and meet me at the Falcon after you finish working. Got a little surprise for you. Love, Han.' He smiled at the thought of Leia (wow, he was so whipped) and set the note down on top of the outfit. He hurried out of the room and to the Falcon, knowing he wasn't going to have much time to get it ready.

As he ran to the hangar where the Millennium Falcon was stationed, he grabbed a few things he knew he was going to want. He walked onto the ship and stood there for a moment, realising the intensity of what he had planned in his mind was. He took a deep breath and shook it off, instead focusing his mind on making the night a good one for Leia. He had gotten a blanket and some snacks from the base, which he laid down in a nice arrangement on the floor. He sat there for a moment as he tried to decide which way would be better - he wasn't romantic, he wasn't good at things like this. He didn't snap out of it until he heard footsteps in the empty hangar, knowing it had to be Leia. He quickly hurried around to the entrance, collecting himself. He stopped at the top of the entrance, smiling at Leia as he saw her.

"You look beautiful, you know." He said in his deep voice, his eyes taking her in.

"Is that a new shirt?" Leia asked as she walked closer to him and pulled him into her arms.

"You're actually right. I'm wearing a brand new shirt just for you, General."

"Maybe I should take advantage of the whole General thing more, huh?" Leia smiled as she gave him a kiss and let go of him, walking further into the Falcon. "So what exactly are we doing here? Should I be scared?" Han laughed and followed her back onto the ship, letting the entrance close behind him.

"Well, I had a little night planned for us in a lousy attempt to be nice to you for once." He said as he took her hand and led her around to the main area of the ship. "I've got some snacks and a blanket down here, and I thought we could lay down here and have a night to ourselves for once. Since you're so busy all the time with the Rebellion and I'm always flying off here and there, we needed a night to ourselves."

Leia sat down as he gave his little speech, smiling up at him. "I think it's a great idea. So, where's the food?" Han laughed and sat down next to her, pulling the food towards them. He took out what he had prepared for the both of them, handing half of it to her and keeping the other half for himself. They ate in somewhat silence, but it was comfortable. They didn't need to be talking all the time when they were together - just being together was enough for them after all they had been through. All they wanted was to know that the person they loved was sitting there across from him. As Han noticed that Leia was almost done, he dug through the little bag he had kept the food in and found the little box he was looking for, sticking it in his pocket. Making sure she wasn't looking at him, he got down on one knee and took a deep breath as he got the box out of his pocket and opened it to expose the ring inside of it. "Hey, Leia?" He asked, prompting her to look at him. He couldn't help but smile as he heard her gasp at the realisation of what he was doing.

"Han....what are you doing?"

"Okay, so I know I really shouldn't be doing this, and that marriage is probably a really bad idea for us, but I just really love you and I know that I want you in my life forever. This whole mutual love thing isn't enough for me. Especially with the both of us being so important to the Rebellion, and being so busy and gone all the time, I need reassurance that you'll always be my Princess. So, I guess I should actually say the line...." He trailed off into silence. It was amazing how he could easily just shoot someone with his blaster and not have a second thought, but when it came to asking the woman he loved to marry him, he was basically speechless. "Leia... will you marry me?" It was silent for a few seconds as the heaviness of the moment set in and it was in that moment that Han really realised what he was doing.

"Oh, screw it. There's no way I could ever say no. It looks like we're getting married, Han Solo." Leia gave in and Han slipped the ring on her finger, a gigantic grin on his face.

"I love you." He said softly as he stood up and pulled her into his arms.

"I know."


End file.
